LOVE
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Haddock's thoughts of Tintin, and what he loves about him.


**I DON'T OWN THESE FABULOUS CHARACTERS, BUT I DID COME UP WITH TINTIN'S "REAL" NAME, I THINK. SO, PLEASE DON'T USE IT. AND, IDK HIS REAL NAME FROM THE SERIES SO DON'T FLAME ME ABOUT IT. I AM A FIREBENDER, I WILL FLAME BACK.**

**Summary: Haddock's thoughts of Tintin, and what he loves about him.**

Love-by PS

Haddock wasn't afraid to admit that Tintin was smarter than him; it was, after all, one of the many things that attracted him to the younger male. Instead, he was proud that Tintin would choose someone like him, a little more than average man who was incompetent most of the time and drunk the rest.

But, somehow, Tintin did want him, and Haddock could only try his best to keep up with the younger male.

The Captain loved everything about Tintin: his soft, accented voice, those beautiful, piercing eyes, that wonderful fearless nature that usually got them into so much trouble.

Haddock admired Tintin's resourcefulness, and the way he refused to cow down to Haddock's outrageous temper. Tintin was the only one who truly understood him, the only one who truly was there in all of the Captain's drunken episodes.

Tintin brought Haddock back to the earth when he was becoming to high and mighty, or when he was completely and utterly wasted; one disappointed look from the ginger and the Captain would set the bottle down, heart in throat and gut clenching.

Tintin can take care of himself, but he lets Haddock do his best regardless, his shabby attempts at care usually backfiring, but Tintin's ever patient smile righting him again and making him want to try one more time.

Haddock knows that he is irrational and jealous and possessive, but Tintin lets him be, lets him be the tough protector and jealous lover any time he wants to be.

It's funny to see Tintin, the perfect Tintin, who is good at everything, fumble on a boat, trying to connect the strange words of the crew, but Haddock doesn't mind that Tintin is a nautical illiterate, he finds that this way the younger will truly have to depend on him, and he likes it.

Haddock loves to watch Tintin interact with others, jealous as he still may be through it all, as the boy has a natural gift for it. He's good at languages, and he makes friends so easily that Haddock is sometimes a little put out by it all.

"True friends are the ones who stick around whether or not you're bad at friendship," Tintin tells him when he finally picks up on the Captain's rancid mood, and Haddock can't do anything but hug him and smother him with affection at picking up on his moods.

Tintin always knows; he knows the best remedies, he knows what to do all of the time, and he knows how to comfort people.

Haddock likes watching him with Snowy, knowing the true love that the boy bears for his dog, knows that Snowy will always come first before Tintin's own life, which may seem ridiculous, but Snowy is both his best friend, and his family, his child in some ways. Snowy is a Holy Grail, and Haddock is proud to say that the dog has taken a keen liking to him, making Haddock a qualified person in his book.

Haddock loves the fact that on one of their various missions he was the one to take Tintin's first kiss, the first and only to possess those sweet pink lips, the first to taste the sweet essence hidden on Tintin's tongue.

When he took Tintin's virginity he was careful and proper, as he never was before. Tintin had smiled indulgently at him at first, then, calmly, he told the Captain to be serious, and be himself. Tintin wasn't able to walk right for a week.

Haddock loves that he is one of the few to know Tintin's real name: Augustine Tinley, and that he is even allowed to use it, in life or death situations, or in bed.

Haddock loves everything about Tintin, loves that he actually listens to Haddock, unlike so other many, but, what he loves most, is that Tintin is Tintin. He would probably love him if he were someone else but it wouldn't be the same. For Haddock there is only Tintin, and for Tintin there is only Haddock.

And Haddock loves that.

**JUST A SWEET LITTLE THING I CAME UP WITH WHILE I WAS WATCHING THE MOVIE, BUT, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**PLEASE REVEW SINCE YOU'VE ALREADY READ!**


End file.
